


Jealousy Is A Dish Best Served Hot

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Derek sulking, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't jealous. Annoyed, sure. Maybe even a little put out. But one thing's for certain: Derek Hale does not get jealous.</p><p>Written for the second entry in the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge. Prompt: Something Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is A Dish Best Served Hot

He isn't jealous. Annoyed, sure. Maybe even a little put out. But one thing's for certain: Derek Hale does not get jealous. 

He was meant to be spending the day with Scott, training. He had a lot of anxious energy built up, the kind that can't be let out with a punching bag. Scott said he felt the same, and the two of them were supposed to be working out that aggression together. Fighting side by side. Sparring until they both dropped from exhaustion. Or something. 

Instead, Scott had blown him off to spend the day with Stiles and play video games. Apparently Stiles was feeling stressed out, too, and wanted some bro time. Fine. Whatever. Let them have their pathetic bro time. He'll just train with Peter instead. At least Peter would give him a challenge.

Derek sunk further into the couch, wondering what it would be like to have a friend like Stiles. Someone who would out his life on the line for him, who would always protect him, and who knew he would always do the same in return. After the fire, trust had been hard. Every ally was a potential enemy, every friend a potential foe. It was... 

Lonely. 

He stood up and punched the wall beside him, smiling as he felt the cement crack beneath his clenched fist. A plan had begun to form in his mind to repay Scott for standing him up. 

No, Derek Hale does not get jealous. 

He gets even.


End file.
